Why are you here?
by Redzik
Summary: After events in Prince Charmed Chris is hurting, and Wyatt is trying to comfort him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here we go again :D  
Very, very, very big thanks to Charmed7293 for beta-reading and correcting my mistakes.  
And thank you all for reviews!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, and it's characters.

Leo was bored. He had been following Chris the whole day using his Elder power of invisibility. Just as he wanted to give up, the young Whitelighter orbed into the nursery. Leo felt fury filling his body. How dare he orb into the manor in the middle of the night after Piper kicked him from the house and told him to never come back? He was ready to call the sisters when he noticed that Wyatt's shield didn't come up when Chris leaned over the crib. In fact, Wyatt gurgled happily and exclaimed something that sounded suspiciously like "Kwis". Elder decided to watch for a while.

"Hey, Wy," the Whitelighter whispered with a small smile. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Uey," said child, staring at him sadly.

"Oh, where did he go?" asked Chris, looking around the crib, making a show from searching for the teddy bear. He spotted the toy and made his way to pick it up. Wyatt followed him with curious eyes. "There he is," he said showing him the teddy bear. Wyatt giggled and extended his hands to take it. He smiled and gave the child the teddy bear. "Now, go to sleep, okay, Wy?" he waited for the child to lie comfortably, then he grabbed the blanket and covered him carefully. "Sweet dreams."

"How touching," came an amused voice. Chris turned around, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, Wyatt?" he asked angrily. Leo was about to make his presence known, but paused. This man, who had orbed unnoticed to the room, was his son?

"Nice to see you, too, Christopher." Wyatt looked around carelessly, ignoring Leo's presence since Chris didn't seem to know that he was in the room.

"Leave me alone and go back home."

"No." Wyatt focused his full attention on his brother.

Chris frowned, shook his head and turned to the crib and the baby sleeping in it. Wyatt sighed. They stayed in heavy silence for couple of minutes. Chris was staring at the baby, ignoring everything else. Finally, big Wyatt couldn't take this anymore. He moved to stand near the Whitelighter and crossed his arms. He peered down at the child.

"Wow, I was cute." he commented. When he didn't receive any kind of response, he became irritated. "What happened, Chris?"

"What?" The Whitelighter looked at him startled and took a step away. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Christopher, you might think I'm evil, but don't think I'm stupid. I'm not here to fight."

Chris snorted. "Then why?"

"You tell me." Wyatt stared at him intently.

"I didn't call you."

"You didn't have to. I felt your pain even with your block and through time."

"And what?" Chris shot him an incredulous look. "You abandoned your evil kingdom and came to the past?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "I still love you, you know. And you being here, trying to save me, proves that you love me, too."

"I want to hate you." Chris once again locked his eyes on the child.

"I know." Wyatt moved closer, hoping his presence will be enough, because Chris sure as hell wouldn't allow him to touch him.

"But I can't."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"I will save you."

"Okay."

Leo watched the exchange, shocked and wondering what was going on.

"Why are you here, Wy?" asked young Whitelighter, sounding tired.

"Because you need me." The older boy took the use his nickname as encouragement and gently embraced his brother from behind. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not here to drag you back to the future. I'm here for you." Chris nodded and leaned slightly into the embrace, causing Wyatt to tighten his hold. "So, tell me, what's wrong?"

"They hate me," Chris whispered. Wyatt froze.

"Do they know who you are?" he asked carefully. When his brother shook his head he become angry. "Then what did you expect?"

"I don't know," the Whitelighter sighed. "I knew this would be hard. Seeing them again and all but I didn't..." he trailed off.

"What?" the evil brother prodded gently. Chris walked away several steps and looked around carding both hands through his hair, not really knowing what to do. "Chris?" Wyatt was so worried, so caring, and he snapped. His shoulders slumped, head hanging low as he answered, "She threw me out of the house. She said that she don't want to see me again."


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** Still I don't own Charmed, and it's characters.

The older boy stared in shock as his brother fell to his knees. He never seen him so defeated, hurting, and lost before. His brother always was close to their mother, so these words surely hurt him very deeply. No wonder he could feel his anguish through their bond even with all the barriers up. Not wasting anymore time he walked to Chris and pulled him into a hug. Meanwhile Leo tried to make sense with everything he witnessed. Why did their annoying Whitelighter looked so hurt when Piper kicked him out? And why did Wyatt care so much?

"She didn't know, Chris. She just didn't know," Wyatt said quietly, trying to console his sobbing brother.

"That doesn't make it any better," cried the Whitelighter.

"No, it doesn't."

"God, Wy. I can't take it anymore." Wyatt froze once again. This was very bad. Gently he pushed Chris away a little, so he could take his face into his hands and look him in the eyes.

"Yes, you can." he told him firmly. "I've always admired your strength. No matter what I threw at you, you kept fighting. You've never given up. It annoyed me to no end, but I was proud of you. I still am. I love you, Chris. I have faith in you. If there's something you can save me from, you can do it. No matter what." Chris nodded and, smiling slightly, buried his face into Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt made himself comfortable against the wall and pulled his brother closer, stroking his hair. After a while the Whitelighter calmed down, but neither of them moved, not wanting to let the other go.

"When you went to the past, Leo came to me, looking for you," said Wyatt casually, causing the past version of that very same Leo to listen intently.

"And?" Chris couldn't care less. The Twice Blessed chuckled.

"When I told him that you went to the past to save me, he was livid. He gave me a lecture, but I wasn't paying attention. Something about future consequences? Then he demanded that I go right away and retrieve you." The young Whitelighter snorted. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking at that time. I was busy. With you out of the way I could finally begin conquer the world. I didn't have time for this; so, in the end, I send Leo to Valhalla." Chris started to laugh, while Leo looked disgusted. Wyatt watched his brother, wondering why he was laughing. He knew Chris would find it amusing, but to this point? "Want to fill me in on the joke?"

"W-when I..." He had to take a deep breath to calm down. "When I came here, I made Leo an Elder to help the sisters beat the Titans. When that was over, I became their Whitelighter. Leo was suspicious, so I needed to get him out of the way for a while. So _I_ s-sent him to Val-Valhalla." He started laughing again. Wyatt looked at him in amazement. It was over eight years ago since he had seen his brother laugh so carelessly. It was also the first time in years that he could spend time with his little brother without thinking about anything else and since he had needed him so badly. Suddenly traveling back to the future and leading the battle against Resistance didn't seem so appealing. He smiled; he had made his choice whether Chris liked it or not. He squished him closer and kissed his forehead. Chris sobered immediately and pulled away slightly, staring at him.

"What that was for?"

"Just because." He lifted his hand and gently stroked his cheek and then his hair, finally resting his hand on his neck. "I want to help you."

"You helped already." Chris looked him in the eyes and saw only adoration and love. The evil tyrant was gone, leaving only the brother he knew before everything went to hell, the brother he wanted to save. Wyatt chuckled shaking his head.

"No, I mean I want to stay here, with you, and make sure you don't kill yourself."

The young Whitelighter stared at him, shocked. "What about your evil empire? You're just going to abandon it?"

"It will still be standing when I get back."

"But you don't even believe that something turned you evil." Chris started panicking slightly.

"But you do," Wyatt answered stroking his hair again, trying to calm him down. "I don't want to stop you or anything. I just want to be here to protect you, just in case."

"This has got to be some sort of illusion." Chris pulled away, got up, and started pacing.

"It's not!" Wyatt exclaimed, getting to his feet as hurt flashed across his face. But, on the other hand, could he really blame his little brother for his reaction? He never really showed him, but he still cared for him despite everything that happened in past years. "Please, Chris, let me help."

Whitelighter looked around in full panic mode searching for a way out. Wyatt moved slowly, trying not to frighten his brother further, and stood near the bed. In the end, when he knew Chris would throw him, he would have a soft landing. Younger boy turned to him warily.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" he asked.

"Nothing." Wyatt shook his head.

"It can't be nothing. You always want something. Stop tricking me!"

"I'm not trying to do anything to you."

"You're lying!" Chris waved his hand and Wyatt stumbled onto bed. He slowly got up.

"I'm not. I love you Chris. I just want to help."

"You don't! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" The young Whitelighter had tears in his eyes now. It was too much for him to handle. Wyatt knew this and opened his arms, offering the comfort that his brother needed.

"Come here, my sweet little brother," he said softly. Leo's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Chris shook his head vehemently. Older boy just smiled warmly. "Come here."

Chris took a step forward, despite himself, and then another. His brother was so inviting, seemed to be so caring and yet he still expected to be attacked. It was just too much and he wanted it to end. He broke down falling into Wyatt's embrace.

Wyatt didn't budge when Chris almost threw himself at him. He hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and rubbing his back comfortingly. "It's okay. I promise. You're safe," he whispered to him soothingly as he cried once again. After a while Chris started to calm down and Wyatt figured that it was okay to move, but stopped when Chris made a protesting sound. "It's okay. We're just going to lie down, okay?" he said not wanting to agitate him further. "You may hold on, but I have to let you go just for a few seconds." He quickly moved aside the quilt and embraced his brother again, reassuring him that he wasn't going to leave. Then he gently maneuvered them to lie down in bed, which was easier said than done since Chris had a death grip around his neck and refused to let go. Finally he pulled quilt over them and laid on his back with Chris half lying on top of him, with his face buried in his neck. Soon he fell asleep. Wyatt waited some more time to make sure he didn't wake up and asked aloud, "Did you have fun?"

Leo looked around searching someone to whom his son could be talking.

"I'm talking to you, Leo." Wyatt was amused. "I knew you were here the entire time. Chris probably would have known, too, if he wasn't so upset."

Leo dropped his invisibility and walked over to his sons.

"You really are Wyatt?" he asked.

"That's right."

"And Chris is your younger brother?"

"Yes."

"Amazing," the Elder whispered and reached out his hand to stroke his younger son's hair. Wyatt's face flashed in anger and he pulled Chris closer to him and away from their father.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" he growled.

"What?" Leo backed away startled.

"As you may heard we are not too fond of you. Especially Chris."

"Why?"

Wyatt smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're Up There all the time and never show up when we needed you? When Chris and mom needed you? She died in his arms, damnit! You didn't show up when he called for you to heal her! When I got there, it was almost too late for him, too. The demons that did that had hell to pay. And they were an example to others; they should all be doing what I want in the way that I want it done. But back to Chris. I healed him and called for you. And, what surprise, you orbed in instantly. Chris told us what happened, and you!" He laughed. "You started yelling at him that it was his fault. Oh gosh, I didn't know what I should do. In the end, I threw you out, calmed Chris down, and went to punish those demons."

"No!" said Leo in pure horror. "I wouldn't do that to my own child."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you did it in our time, so just live with it. Oh, and, if I were you, I would make sure that the sisters won't freak out on us in the morning. Chris needs the rest and I may become... unpleasant."

"What do you mean?" Leo frowned.

"What did Chris tell you?" Wyatt sighed.

"That he came from the future to save you from evil. Recently, we discovered that he is half witch and that he's trying to save you from turning evil. And, now I know, that he's my son."

"That's all?" Wyatt was surprised.

"Yeah."

"That idiot," the evil ruler mumbled. "Well, Chris still believes that there is good and evil. I don't. It's all about power. I'm the most powerful being in the world, so I rule it. And if anything or anyone stands in my way... well, let's just say that if I kill someone right away I'm in merciful mood." Elder paled and his son smirked. "Want me to go on?"

"I think that's enough." Leo was surprised that he could stay so calm in this situation. He looked over the crib, worried.

"I won't hurt myself," said Wyatt somewhat incredulous.

"Okay. But why didn't you, I mean, little you, not put up the shield when you were near?"

"Why should he? I am him after all."

"Yes, but he always raised the shield when Chris was near. Until tonight."

"Really?" Now Wyatt was interested. His little self must see his brother as a treat. But why? Chris didn't come to kill him or hurt him, only to protect him and little Wyatt must know that. But if that's not it, then what is it? "Of course. The link."

"What link?" Leo asked, confused.

"We're brothers. We share a bond, something like the Charmed Ones, but much stronger. He must have used it and, whenever he was near, he told little me to activate the shield."

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Wyatt irritated. "I can't read his mind when he's asleep and blocking me."

Suddenly Leo looked up at the ceiling. "I have to go," he said and orbed away.

Wyatt snorted, checked on his brother, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** Still I don't own Charmed, and it's characters.

Piper walked into the nursery to pick up her little son. Her gaze landed on the bundle on the bed. Had Leo slept here last night? She approached the bed and saw two sleeping men. One, with long blond hair, was lying on his back hugging the other, which have his arms around first man's neck and looked suspiciously like Chris.

"What the hell?" she yelled. Both boys stirred. Piper was furious. She had thrown the Whitelighter out of the house and now he had snuck into nursery and had brought his boyfriend with him? "Chris!"

Chris moaned sleepily and looked at her. Then his eyes widened. He cast a glance at Wyatt, who was smirking, looked at Piper once again, and jumped out of the bed. Unfortunately, he got tangled in the blankets and fell over the edge. The Charmed One glared at him while his brother chuckled. Chris looked at them with fear and confusion clear on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Piper. "How dare you to come back here and bring your boyfriend with you?" The Whitelighter just stared frozen. "GET OUT!" Piper commanded, "before I kill you!"

"You are not going to kill him," Wyatt stated calmly, standing protectively over his little brother.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Leo!" the older boy called. The Elder orbed in and instantly paled as he took in the scene. "I told you this would happen!" accused Wyatt.

"I'm sorry," Leo started. "I..."

"Leo!" shrieked Piper, not understanding why her ex-husband was apologizing to this stranger.

"I don't care whether you are sorry or not!" Wyatt yelled. "I told you to warn them and you did what? You went Up There like always!"

"Wh-what?" stuttered Chris, confused. The older boy immediately squatted down next to him.

"What do you remember?" he asked him gently. The Whitelighter looked at him as if he was crazy. He remembered everything that happened last night and he was sure that Wyatt knew that. So why did he ask? Unless... he looked at their parents.

"You knew that they were here?" asked Piper incredulously. "And you left them alone with our son?"

"Listen, Piper," Leo tried to calm her down. "They're okay. I trust them. Chris will protect Wyatt and Wyatt will protect Chris."

"You were here!" The Whitelighter shouted in realization. He turned to his brother. "He was here! And you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to upset you further," explained evil ruler.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Piper.

Chris sighed and pulled himself together. He had to take charge of the situation before things got worse. He got up and towered angrily over Piper.

"I'm going to save Wyatt whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do to stop me. If you don't want to cooperate then fine, I'll do it alone." He turned from stunned Piper to Leo. "You can't tell anybody anything about what you learned that night. You're an Elder and surely you know how much this can affect the future. If you really want, we can talk about this later." Leo nodded so he turned to Wyatt. "And you! I should've kicked your ass back to the future the second I saw you here. You really should have listened to Leo when he told you about future consequences. One wrong move here and we can screw everything up! There could be no us, no power, and your precious empire could be gone, got that?" Wyatt nodded as well, pleased that his brother was back on track. "Good. I'm going to hunt some demons. Behave!" he ordered and orbed out.

There was a silence for a moment. Nobody moved.

"You should go with him," proposed Leo hesitantly.

"No." Wyatt smirked. "He can take care of himself. He'll call if he needs me."

"But he's in the Underworld."

"That's not a problem for us," explained Wyatt. "I could feel his pain through time, remember?"

"You're from the future?" asked Piper. She had calmed down a little and now she observed her eldest son, though she didn't know it, curiously.

"Yes, I am," he answered with a shrug.

"Why are you here?"

"To help Chris."

"To help him save Wyatt from turning evil?" she was hoping she could learn more about her son and the future. Seeing that his ex-wife forgot about him, Leo orbed out.

"No," the young man shook his head. "In my opinion, Wyatt doesn't need to be saved. Everything that he did it was his choice. But Chris believes that something turned him evil, so he traveled back to the past to prevent it."

"So my son isn't evil," she said happily. Wyatt looked at her strangely. "Chris said that he terrorizes people, rules the world, and kill innocents. That bastard. He lies to us constantly."

"But it wasn't a lie." Wyatt had had enough her attitude toward his brother. "Wyatt is the most powerful being, he rules the world, and kills anyone who stands in his way."

"Wh-what?" she was shocked. "It can't be! Not my baby!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yes it is. Deal with it. And make sure you are nicer to Chris, because I'm not going to stand and watch how you treat him like that. He came back to save your son. You should be grateful." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And if you hurt him again, I _will_ kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** Still I don't own Charmed, and it's characters.

When Chris came back to the manor, Wyatt was sprawled on the couch watching TV. He looked around suspiciously and saw Piper walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh, Chris," Piper said when she spotted him. "Are you okay? Dinner will be ready soon."

The Whitelighter looked at her, confused at her behavior. "Huh?"

"I made your favorite." Piper forced a pleasant smile. Chris looked at Wyatt, who was smirking yet again, and realized what had happened. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"He won't kill you, you know," he said to her. "It would screw up the future." he glared at his brother. "And you! What were you thinking, threatening her like that?"

Wyatt dropped his smirk and looked annoyed. "I was fed up with the way she treated you!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Right." Wyatt snorted. "Like I'd believe you after your emotional breakdown last night!"

Chris scowled. "Just go back to rule your empire."

Piper looked at older boy shocked. In the future Wyatt is the ruler of the world, so that means . . .

"I told you, I'm staying here to help."

"That's not helping!"

"Wyatt?" Piper asked carefully. Both looked at her.

"Great." Chris threw his hands up and looked up at the ceiling. "Just great."

"Hey, mom." Wyatt grinned.

"You're Wyatt?"

"Yes."

"_You_ are Wyatt?" Piper said a bit louder, anger entering her voice. "You are my son? And you threatened to kill me for him? For your boyfriend?"

"What?" complained Chris.

"You have no idea what you are talking about! You have no idea what you did to him!" Wyatt yelled at her, "so shut up!"

"Don't talk to me like that, mister!" she yelled back.

"Why the hell not? I'm not kid anymore. I'm the ruler of the world and I do what I want. And certain as hell I'm not gonna let someone hurt Chris. Especially you! I told you that before!"

"Wy, please?" asked Chris quietly, pleadingly. Older boy immediately got up off the couch and strode toward him in concern.

"I'm sorry, Chris," he said putting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand this."

The young Whitelighter shook his head, but smiled at him slightly.

Piper watched them, stunned. Wyatt seemed to genuinely care for Chris despite being evil and all that crap. And Chris being here, in the past, proved that he cared for Wyatt as well. She remembered what Leo said earlier about Chris protecting Wyatt and Wyatt protecting Chris. She took deep breath. Her Whitelighter told the truth about her son being evil and she decided that she could trust him a little more.

"Okay, guys," she said with a smile. "Come on, dinner's ready."

"Huh?" Chris gave her a startled look.

"Now that I know that you two truly love each other I think I can leave you off the hook," Piper said to him. "But no more lies."

"Huh?" two brothers stared at her now.

"Now, come on." She winked at Wyatt, heading back to the kitchen. "Get your boyfriend to the kitchen."

That seemed to wake them up.

"I'm not his boyfriend!" protested Chris at the same time when Wyatt with disgusted face exclaimed, "We are not a couple!"

"Oh?" She paused, surprised.

Chris looked around uncomfortably, carding a hand through his hair. His older brother looked at him with a smirk.

"Then what?" asked Piper.

The young Whitelighter sighed heavily. Wyatt rolled his eyes and griped his shoulders hard, turning him toward their mother. Holding him tightly in place he addressed Piper, "Mom, meet Christopher Perry Halliwell, my little brother."

* * *

The End.

Well, maybe there will be a continuation, when some inspiration hit me. Fell free to PM me yours suggestions how the story could go on. I'm sure of one thing: there will be more hurting Chris and comforting Wyatt. Just love this and can't get this enough xD  
Thanks again to Charmed7293 for beta-reading this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Charmed7293 you don't get confused reading this xD

**Disclaimer: **(chlip) Still I don't own them.

The silence that followed Wyatt's introduction was deafening. Piper just stood there, rooted to the spot with her mouth hanging open in astonishment. Chris was becoming more and more nervous so Wyatt started rubbing his arms soothingly, trying to calm him down. A few minutes passed and Piper still didn't move, causing Wyatt to wonder if it was good idea to tell her about Chris being her son. Then Piper suddenly paled and started to sway.

Wyatt's little brother. Chris is Wyatt's little brother. That meant... that meant that he was her son. Her son! And they were all so horrible to him. _She_ was horrible to him. She kicked him out of his own house and threatened to kill him. Him. Her own son. Oh, God! How could she not have seen it before? What kind mother was she if she couldn't even recognize her own son and treat him like that? And Leo. Oh, God, Leo will be devastated when he...  
Piper's train of thoughts stopped. Leo knew. He knew, because he wasn't bothered by their presence in the morning. He knew, that they will be having another...  
At that thought, Piper paled and started to fall. Both boys sprung into action, catching her just before she hit the floor. They guided her over to the couch and she sat down.

"Piper, are you all right?" asked Chris worried. She looked at him in horror. Did he know that he could have erased his own existence if she and Leo missed his conception date?

"When do you need... you split up me and Leo..."

Suddenly, Chris went flying into the wall.

"You did what?" Wyatt asked in a low, dangerous voice, pinning his brother against the wall with telekinesis. Piper blinked at this sudden change in his behavior toward Chris.

Chris swallowed hard. "It was an accident," he answered eventually.

"Accident my ass," the Source muttered and narrowed his eyes at his little brother. After a moment of silence, he got impatient, "I'm waiting."

"Okay, it wasn't an accident, but it wasn't intentional either," Chris relented. "Now, let me go."

"Then what was it?" asked Wyatt, ignoring his request.

"I made Leo an Elder. The Elders can't have a family. And Piper was pissed. Go, figure."

"But that never stopped them before." Wyatt frowned, not seeing any problem.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Chris, then sniffed. "I think the dinner's burning."

The Source rolled his eyes. Piper made move to get up, but he stopped her. "I'll get it."

"Wyatt, let me go!" Chris demanded. Wyatt smirked at him on the way to the kitchen.

"Nope."

"Wyatt!" the Whitelighter yelled after him, struggling against the force keeping him on the wall. The only answer was his brother's laugh.

Wyatt shook his head, amused by his brother's attempts to fight his hold on him. They both knew that if it was necessary, Chris would have immediately found a way to escape. But now they were just playing and such drastic measures weren't needed. He loosened his telekinetic hold a bit and focused on the kitchen. He spotted source of the problem and switched off the cooker. Just as Wyatt was about to leave the kitchen, two demons shimmered in and instantly attacked him. The Source easily dodged their energy balls and released his telekinetic hold on his brother so he could concentrate on the fight. He got one with his own energy ball and was ready to throw another at second demon, when he felt sharp pain in his left shoulder. He glanced down but he wasn't hit. Wyatt growled, realizing what that meant, quickly vanquished the last demon and orbed to his brother.

Chris cursed under his breath at his annoying, all-powerful big brother. He didn't stop struggling and finally Wyatt let him have a little more space. Moments later the barrier suddenly disappeared and Chris landed on the floor.

"Not funny," the Whitelighter complained, climbing to his feet. In the next moment he saw one demon, creeping behind Piper, ready to throw some potion at her. He waved his hand sending him away from her, but potion reached its target and the woman fell on the floor, unconscious. He was so focused on saving his mother that he didn't see the Darklighter until he was hit. He stumbled backwards, making friends with the wall... again. Wyatt appeared seconds later, blowing the Darklighter up the moment he saw him. Then he turned to his brother, looking at him worriedly.

"Wy!" Chris tried to warn him, but it was too late. The remaining demon threw a potion at Wyatt and he, too, fell unconscious. The demon smirked at the young Whitelighter and walked over to him.

"Now we can deal with you once and for all," he said and shimmered both of them out.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them ;(**  
**

Wyatt was fuming. He had been pacing restlessly back and forth in the attic for two hours now and he was still unable to find Chris' location. He could sense him or, rather, the pain he was in. A lot of pain. Wyatt gritted his teeth, barely keeping himself from blowing up the entire house. They dared to hurt his little brother, torture him even, and he couldn't do anything to stop them! The Source wanted nothing more than to find those demons and rip them apart with his bare hands. Unfortunately, they didn't know anything about them. Neither he nor Piper had see the demons that had taken Chris and the ones he had vanquished weren't even in the Book of Shadows. A trip to the Underworld to ask about an attack on the Charmed Ones was pointless, too. Wyatt wasn't surprised that many demons wanted to kill the sisters, but Chris? The Source wondered what his brother had done to cause half of the Underworld to chase him. And this demon, or demons.. it was obvious that someone tried very hard not to leave any leads and remain hidden.  
Another wave of pain hit him and, unable to stop himself, Wyatt blew a potion shelve up. Piper jumped at the sudden noise and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Calm down, honey; we'll find him," she said to him. Wyatt sighed in irritation. He hadn't told her much about his bond with Chris. If she knew, she probably would have blown up the entire house herself. Besides, he didn't want to talk – he wanted to act. But, now, with Chris almost dying and her ignorance, he wanted to strangle her.

"I'll calm down when Chris is safe and I kill those bastards!" replied Wyatt.

Piper sighed and turned to Book of Shadows, once more looking for answers.

"I'm sorry, Piper," Paige said quickly after she orbed in with Phoebe. "I was . . . who are you?" she asked after she spotted Wyatt. He rolled his eyes and kept pacing. Phoebe groaned and walked to the couch, massaging her temples.

"You couldn't be more pissed, huh?" she asked looking up at Wyatt. The Source was about to answer her, but froze with his mouth open. His eyes widened in horror and he orbed out.

"He dark orbed!" shouted a startled Paige.

"Yeah," agreed Piper sheepishly.

"What was a Darklighter doing here?" asked Phoebe confused.

"He's not a Darklighter," Piper sighed sadly. "He's Source of All Evil and he is also my son."

"WHAT?" yelled Paige and Phoebe in unison. Piper shrugged.

"I've had about five minutes to get used to the idea that my oldest son is going to become the Source before my youngest son was kidnapped by demons." The other two Charmed Ones looked at her in shock. In that moment, Wyatt flamed back into the attic with Chris.

"Oh my God..." whispered Piper in horror when she saw the state the young Whitelighter was in.

"Leo!" shouted Wyatt.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed**  
**

Chris was lying on his side on the dusty floor with his eyes closed. His head was spinning, his left shoulder hurt like hell and he could feel the poison coursing trough his veins, weakening him fast.  
The demon brought him into this cave somewhere in the Underworld and had left him alone for some time now. Chris tried to orb, but soon he realized that the demon must have cast an anti-orbing spell on the cave. He tried to get up, but the pain and his weakening state were pining him down to the floor.

"At least it's not a wall," Chris mumbled to himself.

"Wall?" someone asked curiously, walking to him. The Whitelighter felt himself being pulled onto his back and he opened his eyes to see someone familiar. The demon smirked at him and yanked the arrow from his shoulder. Chris, used to this, manage to keep himself from screaming, but a groan escaped his lips. "I don't want you to die too quickly; I promised some demons that they could have you."

"Why are you here?" rasped Chris, staring at the demon.

"Oh, so you recognized me?" the demon sneered. "Your brother may have done some good for us, but we are demons after all. Our alliance with the Resistance against Lord Wyatt has its benefits, but, please, fighting side by side with witches? Killing him here, where he is a baby, will be much easier. And I can't allow you to get in my way."

"The Resistance doesn't want to kill Wyatt," protested Chris.

"No, _you_ don't want to kill Wyatt," the demon corrected. "After you left, your Resistance changed policies. They offered us an alliance and both sides agreed that Wyatt should die. So they send me here. I was supposed to kill Twice Blessed Child and get back, but hey! – it's the past. I can do what I want. Even make myself the Source."

Chris snorted. When adult version of his brother find out about that, this demon and his followers would be wishing they stayed in hell.

"Don't worry, he won't suffer... much. Now, I must finish some things before I execute my plan. Have fun with my minions." With that, five demons shimmered in. "And don't count on somebody helping you. Even if they could sense you they won't be able to find you. And that's thanks to the new cloaking spell from the Resistance," he turned to the demons. "He's all yours."

"No!" Chris forced himself to get up, but the demons instantly sent energy balls at him. He managed to avoid a few, but the rest hit him, sending him on the floor again.

.

He didn't know how long they were working on him. Even tiniest movement was sending waves of agony trough his body. He was vaguely aware that Wyatt was calling him and trying to find him, but Chris couldn't answer him. Every bit of power he had left was focused on lifting the cloaking spell. He finally succeed in that and, exhausted, he let the darkness claim him.

"It seems that the party is over," laughed one of the demons.

"It is indeed," said Wyatt. The demons didn't even know what hit them. They were vanquished in a blink of an eye. The Source didn't pay attention to them anymore. He was focused on his brother, who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was cut, stabbed, burned, bruised, and God knows what else. He knelt beside him and tried to heal him, but the golden glow didn't appeared. Wyatt cursed and carefully lifted Chris' body, leaning him against his chest.

"Wy," Chris whimpered softly.

"Shh, you'll be fine," Wyatt soothed and orbed. Or rather tried to orb. He glared at the ceiling. "Well, you never liked to shimmer," he addressed his brother. "So that leaves flaming." Wyatt flamed them back to the manor and called for Leo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhh, I just know you will probably kill me for this, but I couldn't help myself xD So... here, another short chapter, with story from demon's side.  
At the end I let myself to respond to some reviews, but not all (I feel very, very bad about it :()  
Thanks to Charmed7293 for putting up with my horrible grammar xD

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Charmed and it's characters. I just wish there was a spin-off starring Chris and Wyatt...

* * *

Three demons and Darklighter disappeared from the cave, leaving Les alone. This was it. He was about to execute his plan to get rid of the Charmed One's annoying Whitelighter. This is what the boy was for the other demons in the Underworld, but not to him. To him, he was the founder and leader of the Resistance against Lord Wyatt. The one who could stand in his way to fulfill his mission of killing the future Source. It was ironic, really, that his own creation condemned him to his death, but Resistance wanted Wyatt dead no matter what. Les smiled and waited. And waited... and waited some more. Finally, what seemed hours later, one of the three demons returned.

"I got him," the demon announced.

"Where are the others?" Les asked, slightly surprised when no one else appeared.

"Dead." The demon shrugged.

"I see," Les sighed. "Tell the rest to be ready when I call them. And prepare to the next part of the plan."

"Yes, my lord." The demon bowed and shimmered out. Les smirked. He is definitely going to get used to this. But first he'll have a little chat with Chris and then he'll kill Wyatt.

He shimmered to the cave that he prepared for this occasion and took a moment to watch his prisoner. He heard him muttering something about a wall and frowned in confusion.

"Wall?" Les asked unable to stop himself. He walked to the young Whitelighter and turned him onto his back. When he saw that Chris was looking at him, he smirked and pulled the arrow from his shoulder, enjoying the groan that his action caused. Les grinned; soon the leader of the Resistance will have much more fun. "I don't want you to die too quickly; I promised some demons that they could have you."

"Why are _you_ here?" asked Chris. So he recognized him? Good. Les might as well tell him of his plan. There weren't any chances that the young Whitelighter could escape from this alive. But, even if he did somehow escape from here, he would be unable to do anything. The denial on Chris's face, when he learned that his Resistance – his friends – was responsible for Les's being in the past was entertaining. But snorting? Not reaction he was expecting, but well, he had not time to think about it. If his plan was going to work he should leave now. He summoned the demons whom he promised the Charmed Ones Whitelighter and left.

* * *

Ok. Time to review the reviews ^^

The Queen of Cliffhangers - I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take your title away from you ^^ But can I borrow it sometimes? Kill Chris? Hmm.. interesting idea, hehe. He shouldn't have had died in the show ;(

lisabelll - Wyatt didn't send this demon :p He was working for Wyatt once, but after a while he had had enough and left, with other demons, that felt the same. Then they made an alliance with Resistance and they send him to the past.

Chris's Adorer - Yo don't need to thank me ;p The story wouldn't have made any sense if I didn't let you know what happened to Chris. And I don't like writing retrospection in the middle of chapter, so here you go :P Oh, yeah, good and evil wanting to kill little Wyatt.. they will have a lot of trouble, especially when evil Wyatt find out about... hehe. Keep on reading - you'll be rewarded :p

DemonFireFox - Yes, here he comes xD Funny thing - I always liked Leo, but then Chris came around and, watching season 6, I was ready to strangle the man for the things he had done to his son.

harenomizu - If only... that would be nice :) Hard work? Hmm, mostly it's a pleasure to write something :P Thank you.

Madlenita - Pewnie mnie teraz zlinczujecie za to wszystko xD

And: Star Mage1, boycrazy30008, Cullenlover0118, MONEBUDDHA, thunderincrimson, conniemelissa, Chocomel68, lizardmomma, Wragziez, pinkskyline, paranoidbychoice, Stina Whatever, bowsie22, jess carla, Jblaze08, charmed7293, Jisa, TheNerds, JadeAlmasy, Joanne Brandon, TheLadyPendragon, x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x, ChickenBake, Adorereading, Servant of Time; thank you all for reviews. They always made my day, when I was reading them ^^

If you get trough to this you are tougher, that I was thinking ;p But to end my rambling... This is what you were waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

Leo appeared moments after Wyatt called for him, his eyes widening at the scene.

"What happened?" he asked falling to his knees and beginning to heal Chris's wounds.

No one answered him. Piper was busy trying her best to comfort her youngest son. She tried to take him into her arms, but Wyatt growled at her, tightening his hold on Chris. There was no way in hell he'd let someone take his little brother from him after what had happened. Phoebe and Paige hovered nearby, waiting anxiously.

"No! Don't touch me!" protested Chris, trying to get away from Piper's gentle touch, but he couldn't move much since Wyatt was holding him in possessive grip.

"It's okay, Chris," she soothed him, stroking his hair. "You're safe."

"No," young Whitelighter continued to protest. "Wy?"

"I'm here, Chris," Wyatt reassured his obviously panicked brother, confused as to why he was panicking since he could feel that he felt safe. "Just calm down."

"No. The arrow."

"Arrow?" the Source frowned.

"Yes," Chris shifted a little in his brother's embrace. The healing restored some of his strength, but he still felt weak. Damn poison. "Do you think I would let them beat the crap out of me? It was one of yours."

"Mine?" Wyatt's eyes widened in shock. At the same time, Leo finished healing and moved his hand to pat his son on the shoulder reassuringly. "No! Don't touch –" Wyatt called, but it was too late. " – him." Chris sighed sadly.

"That's just great," Wyatt groaned.

"What's going on?" asked Piper, confused. The Source looked at Phoebe and Paige.

"Whatever happens, don't touch any of us," he warned them.

"What? Why?" Leo frowned.

"Because I made a little improvements to Darklighter arrows." Wyatt shrugged. "They not only kill Whitelighters but also disable _good_ powers to any infected person. Spreading by touch." He smiled evilly. "That was fun, when almost the entire Resistance was powerless."

"And, yet, we still beat you," Chris chuckled.

"That's because of your damn protection spell!" the Source glared. "How did you manage to pull it off, by the way?" Chris just smirked.

"He's right. I can't orb," said Leo regretfully. Piper tried to blow something up, but nothing happened.

"How long will our powers be disabled?" she asked.

"Depends. But not longer than twelve hours," Wyatt answered.

"Then why can you flame?" asked Paige. "If your powers..."

"Flame?" the Elder exclaimed interrupting Paige and looking at his son shocked.

"Hello, Source, remember?" Wyatt sighed. "Source powers aren't _good_."

"Where is Wyatt?" asked Chris suddenly, trying to free himself from his brother grasp.

"What?" Wyatt frowned at him, easily keeping him down. "I'm right he–"

"Not you," Chris interrupted him. "The baby you. He wants to kill him."

"I'll get him," Piper started to rise.

"No! You can't touch him!" protested Chris.

"I'll go," said Paige orbing out.

"Who wants to kill me?" the Source asked looking at Chris. "And how did you end up being shot with the arrow from the future?" He felt his brother tense at the mention of the recent event so Wyatt griped him protectively. It wasn't something new that Chris was shot by Darklighter, but, somehow, his little brother always ended up in the worst case scenario. "It wasn't me," he added feeling the pain of betrayal overtaking his brother.

"Of course it wasn't you. It was Les."

"Les?" Wyatt's face darkened in anger. "Les! That damned traitor! What is he doing here?"

"He wants to kill you," Chris repeated, "and become the Source."

"What?" If Wyatt wasn't so pissed off, he would have had laughed.

"Apparently, some demons made an alliance with the Resistance and they all decided that the best course of action is to kill you in the past," said Chris bitterly. "So they sent him here. A _demon_, Wyatt! The Resistance sent a demon to kill us."

"Wait, wait, wait," the Source stared at his brother incredulously. "They want to kill you, too?"

Chris nodded and buried his face in Wyatt's chest. He was tired. He told them everything they needed to know, so it was up to them now to do something about it, at least until he could use his powers again. But, since that won't happen anytime soon, he could get some rest. Wyatt let his brother settle in his arms and started stroking his hair to reassure them both that Chris was with him, safe. What he learned today was unsettling. He could understand that demons wanted to kill his brother. Hell, he could even understand why Piper wanted to kill him. But the Resistance? He was their leader, for God's sake!

"He should rest." Leo's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The Source looked at him blankly. Chris was resting. He was already half asleep, safe and sound. So what the Elder want?

"I mean we should move him someplace," Leo continued.

"What for?" asked Wyatt with a bit of anger in his voice. The brothers were perfectly fine here.

"He'll be more comfortable if we lay him in bed, sweetie," explained Piper gently. Wyatt frowned. Chris was feeling safe and warm and content and trusted that Wyatt would not let something to harm him. It was so rare in these years for his little brother to feel that way in his presence. He missed the absolute trust that his brother had in him. Moving meant disturbing this and his brother's much needed slumber because there was no way he'd get to sleep again after that. And laying him in bed meant that he must let go...

"No." Wyatt shook his head. No way in hell! He would not let Chris go until he was a hundred percent sure that he was fine.

"Just let it go," advised Phoebe her sister and brother in law, feeling Wyatt's anger rising.

The parents were about to say something when they heard a loud thud from downstairs and crying of the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Big thanks to Charmed7293 for beta-reading.  
Happy Halloween!

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own Charmed and it's characters.**  
**

Leo and Piper immediately leapt to their feet and rushed downstairs followed closely by Phoebe.

"That was mean," Chris slurred sleepily, when they were gone. Wyatt grinned.

"I didn't do anything," he replied indignantly.

"Exactly."

"Just go back to sleep or I'll go after Les without you."

"Whatever," Chris sighed softly. "Just kill him."

"I will," the Source promised, narrowing his eyes. "You can be sure of that."

The younger boy didn't reply and Wyatt figured, that he finally let the exhaustion took over. Sighing contently at the peace and quiet he started to plan what to do next.

.

Two worried parents and aunts barged into nursery. Piper was first, hands raised ready to blow a demon even if she didn't have any powers right now. Suddenly she went down. Leo stopped abruptly, not wanting to share fate with his wife, but Phoebe collided with him and they both went down as well.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," commented amused Paige, trying to calm down crying Wyatt. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as somebody kicked her leg. "Careful!"

"Could you please get off of me?" grunted Piper. Phoebe sprung to her feet instantly, checking if there was any danger. Leo got up as well and offered his hand to help Piper up. She ignored him and moved closer to Paige taking the baby from her. She made a few soothing noises and Wyatt stopped crying.

"So, what happened?" asked Leo the youngest sister.

Paige looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh…" she blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I tripped." The other three adults stared at her.

"You tripped," repeated Piper finally.

"Yeah. Just like you."

"You tripped!" exclaimed Piper. Phoebe started to laugh. The Elder chuckled, relieved. "She tripped!" Piper looked at her laughing sister and Leo helplessly. "There is a demon after my son, Paige. You could have just shouted that you were alright."

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to stop him from crying, so you could actually hear what I was saying."

"How did you trip?" asked Phoebe calming down somewhat.

"Well, apparently our baby nephew likes to orb the toys over the room," Paige scowled at the teddy bear lying on the floor. "And Piper tripped over it, too," she added with a smirk. Piper rolled her eyes. Wyatt saw the toy and waved his hand, calling it to him, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but the teddy bear remained on his spot. Little boy started crying once again.

"Oh, what happened, sweetie, hm?" asked Piper.

"Uey," Wyatt cried waving his hand at the toy once again.

Leo saw what he was doing and groaned.

"What now?" snapped Piper.

"His powers are disabled."

"Oh no!" Piper paled and tried to hand her son over back to Paige.

"It's too late, Piper," Paige shook her head. "I can't orb."

"That's not good," summarized Phoebe.

.

Leo walked back to the attic sighing heavily.

"So?" Wyatt smirked. "What happened?"

"Why didn't you orb to check for yourself?" asked the Elder suspiciously. The Source rolled his eyes. He started to understand Chris's exasperation with them.

"I would have known if it was something demonic." he explained. "And, since it wasn't, there was no point."

"You could have told us that," sighed Leo.

"You left too quickly. So what happened?" The Elder didn't have the chance to answer as the Charmed Ones walked into the attic. They expressions determined, but somewhat depressed. Wyatt noticed that, _and_ the fact that Piper was holding little him. He groaned, realizing what that meant. "You've got to be kidding me."


	10. Chapter 10

Here you go :) Merry Christmas!  
Thanks to Charmed7293 for beta-reading.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed.**  
**

A few hours passed. They all were trying to figure out what to do. They were making potions and discussing, but Wyatt kept quiet. He had a plan, but he didn't want to tell them about it. They would want to stop him and he couldn't afford that. Chris, on the other hand, would understand, but he would want to come with him. The Source couldn't afford that either. He has planned his revenge in every little detail. Chris would have had enjoy it... to some point. His brother was too good for his own good, and he would try to stop Wyatt at some point, and the Twice Blessed didn't need any distractions. Not to mention what seeing his older brother do these things would do to him. Wyatt knew that sometimes Chris thought of him as a monster. God knows that his little brother witnessed some actions the Source took to keep his empire intact, but never something like he planned.

Chris sighed, shifting in his arms. If he knew, what Wyatt was thinking, he didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?" Wyatt asked softly.

"Good," the young Whitelighter answered. "I'm fine. Never better. You can let me go now."

The Source chuckled, ruffling his hair and allowed his brother to pull away from him.

"So, how things going?" Chris asked, looking at his family. He remembered that Leo and Piper touched him, so he wasn't surprised that they were slightly depressed. But his mother holding little Wyatt and aunts with similar expressions made him groan, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"It sounds strangely familiar," stated Piper, looking at Wyatt, who rolled his eyes.

"They are brothers, all right," smirked Paige.

"That's not funny, Paige!" shouted Chris, distressed. "Les isn't somebody you can mess with. He will get Wyatt, if he really wants! And news flash! He wants to get him!"

"Calm down, Chris," the Source soothed. "I still have powers and I know him."

"And you have some stupid plan!" snorted Chris. Rest of the family looked at them startled. Wyatt had a plan and didn't share it with them? "I want to go with you."

"No," Wyatt sighed, so his little brother knew. "And not because you don't have your powers. Just... no."

"Wyatt," Chris threatened.

"Obviously you know what I want to do. And I don't want you there," Wyatt gritted his teeth. He can't allow Chris to see him like this. Not to mention the danger he would be in, if he went to the Underworld without powers. "You understand me?"

The young Whitelighter went silent, feeling all of his brother's emotions through their bond, which, surprisingly, none of them were blocked. "Yes," he said quietly. "But still, I want…"

"No. Don't make me to pin you to the wall again," sighed Wyatt. "You almost died! I'm not risking something like that to happen to you when I'll be executing my plan."

"What plan?" asked Piper curiously.

"The plan in which you sit quietly in the crystal circle, until your powers are back."

"Can we help in any way besides that?" asked Phoebe.

"Not really," the Source shrugged. "I don't need you and I will have everything under control."

"You better keep the vanquishing potions nearby, just in case," Chris added.

"You're not coming with me, Chris," Wyatt growled.

"I'll stay," the young Whitelighter relented. "But I have some conditions."

.

"Conditions, he says," the Source complained, but in fact he was quite content with Chris's modification of his plan. His parents and aunts, armed in potions were safely contained in the crystal circle in the attic. Hopefully they wouldn't need to use the potions. It would be somewhat hard to do so being asleep. As Wyatt predicted they weren't happy with his plan and halfway into argument he decided it was pointless, and cast a sleeping spell on them. Chris nearly murdered him for that, but the Twice Blessed agreed to his conditions, so he let it go. He was hiding in the shadows of the nursery, intently watching his brother and little version of himself as they played, waiting. They didn't wait too long. Wyatt felt a dozen of demons shimmering in the attic. Half of them were vanquished instantly by the traps that Chris set up. The other half was caught in the crystal cage by protection spell. Another of Chris's invention. And he finally knew how he had lost the seemingly won battle. Then Les shimmered in near Chris and little Wyatt.

"Oh, you're alive," the demon stated, surprised.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the young Whitelighter smirked. "Just so you know, I would run, if I were you."

"Run?" Les laughed. "You don't have your powers and he doesn't have his powers, otherwise his shield would be up. So, nope, sorry, you two will die."

"You've crossed the line again, Les," growled the Twice Blessed, stepping out of the shadows. The demon immediately paled.

"M-my lord," he stuttered. For all the possibilities he didn't expected the Source to be in this time.

"We need to have a little chat," Wyatt stated in the tone that promised suffering for the demon. He grabbed him and orbed out with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, final chapter, finally. Lame, lame and again: lame.  
Thank you for all of your reviews and patience [almost 2 years, wow]. Enjoy.  
This chapter is not beta-read-ed.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

* * *

"Where is your brother?" asked Piper for the hundredth time in the past few hours. When Wyatt left, Chris took his little version back to the attic and removed the sleeping spell from the sisters. Then there was a lot of shouting and explaining and now the Charmed Ones and Leo were just worried.

"He's fine," Chris lied for the hundredth time also. The Source blocked himself out so hard, that Chris couldn't even tell if he was still alive. It unnerved him, because his brother never shut him off so completely. To distract himself from it he busied himself with vanquishing the trapped demons. Of course after he interrogated them a little.

"He should be back by now," Piper started again after a while.

"Piper!" Chris sighed, annoyed. She wasn't helping in settling his own worry. "He's the Source. He has lived among the demons for almost eight years. He knows how to deal with them."

"But he's still my baby," the Charmed One insisted.

"Oh, like I'm not!" the young Whitelighter shot back sarcastically.

"Of course you are, too," Piper soothed guilty. "But I have you here and I know you're okay."

Chris bit back a comment that he had on the tip of his tongue and decided to just ignore her.

.

Les have heard that Lord Wyatt could be extremely violent, but not even in his worst nightmares he expected something like that. Every fiber of his being, not only body, but essence also, hurt like hell. He couldn't even scream anymore.

"Now," the Source said in a bored voice. "Did you learn your lesson?"

The demon barely nodded.

"Good," Wyatt sounded pleased. "Let's talk about the Resistance now."

And so Les talked. He didn't even try to withdraw any information. He told Wyatt everything he wanted to know. And the Source listened, shocked. But at the end he was just furious. When he made sure that he knows everything, that there was to know, he vanquished the demon. Then he cleaned himself up and shimmered back to the manor.

.

"Wyatt!" Piper jumped to her feet happily, seeing her eldest son back. Leo smiled, relieved. The Source, however, ignored them and strode towards his brother, knowing full well, that he would be worried sick after he cut him off so completely.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt said, before Chris could even open his mouth.

"Wy?" the Whitelighter frowned. His brother still didn't drop the block on their bond. "What's wrong?"

"I need to get back, now," the Source growled, pushing him in the direction of the Book of Shadows. "There will be more of them coming if won't do something about it in our time."

"More?" Chris asked only a little worried. Not that he didn't enjoy having his brother here, but he was glad, that he finally decided to go back home. The evil Twice Blessed started to be really more of a distraction than any help or hinder in finding the one who turned him evil. And as for the more demons coming from the future, the Whitelighter knew, that Wyatt will deal with those on his side of the portal.

The Source eyed his brother carefully. "You're going to be fine here?" he asked, sparing a glare at the rest of his family. They had the grace to look ashamed. "You have your powers back?"

"Yes, Wy," Chris rolled his eyes. "Soon enough."

"Good," Wyatt smirked and waved at the Book. "Get on with it, then. I know you have wanted to since I showed up here."

"You have no idea," the Whitelighter muttered, searching for a right spell to open the portal to the future.

The Source walked to the shining shape of triquetra. Just before stepping through he turned back, "You call me if you need something, right? And be careful. You really pissed off a good part of the Underworld. Don't get hurt. Not a scratch. I'll be back if I feel even a twinge, you hear me? And don't let them-"

"Wyatt," Chris sighed in exasperation. "Bye!" And he waved his had, telekinetically pushing his older brother into the portal. He shook his head and looked at the Charmed Ones. "So.. When you''ll get your powers back we are going hunting!"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
